30 Moments
by FluffySnowflake
Summary: 30 brief moments of Harry and Severus's life together. Slash. A bit drabble-ish.


Well, I have writer's block. I've had such trouble writing lately. I decided to write this, but I had to force myself. It's probably not that good, since I had to make myself do it, but at least I wrote something! ^_^ Please, as you read this, keep in mind that it's not my best work.

These are thirty one-word prompts that I used to inspire some Snarry drabbles. They do go in chronological order.

This stemmed mainly from my writer's block, and needing something quick to write, but I also just ready a Snarry fanfiction with a super-sad ending. It made me cry! I hated it, so I wanted to write some happy Snarry to make myself feel better.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related. That all belongs to the wonderful J..

I hope you enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

1. Fallen

With a groan, Severus Snape eased out of his venom-induced coma and back into consciousness. He felt like he was swimming through a thick haze. He grasped at the only thing he could and forced himself awake. It was only when he had opened his eyes and blinked a bit that he realized what it was that he had grasped: Harry Potter's hand.

'_How far I've fallen…"_

2. Approved

"I'm sorry, sir. Mr. Potter is the only person we approved to handle your home healthcare," the healer explained, exasperated. Severus sat back with a sneer.

_'Approved… more like the only one who would take me.'_

"Are you ready?" Potter stood in the doorway, arms crossed. Severus nodded with a sigh.

3. Cheery

Grateful as he was for Potter's care, Severus just knew that his overpowering optimism would be the death of him.

4. Sometimes

Sometimes, Severus wished that Nagini's poison had finished him off, like he planned. Sometimes, though, when Potter laughs, or smiles, or applies Severus's potions with a gentle hand, even though the older man is shooting him scornful comments, Severus doesn't really mind the fact that he lived.

5. Darkened

"Leave me alone, Potter," Severus hissed. The insolent brat shook his head stubbornly.

"No. We've worked so hard to get your strength back up. I'm not going to let you toss is away!"

"Did you ever consider that maybe I don't want to get better?"

"I don't care," Potter said, voice hard and face stony. "I'm taking care of you, so I will make sure that you get better. I will not let you give up."

6. Before

"Do you ever think about… before?"

Severus looked up from his book. Potter was standing there, shuffling oddly. With a sigh, he shut the book with a snap.

"I do not know which 'before' you are speaking of, but I do know one thing: the past is the past. I see this," Severus motioned around him, "as a chance to start new."

Potter beamed.

7. Next

Two weeks after Severus first walked again, he received at rather surprising visit from Minerva McGonagall. She flooed in, stepping out of the fireplace gracefully. Glancing at Potter, who was sprawled out on the floor with a book, Minerva turned to Severus.

"Good evening," she said. "I hope you are doing well?"

"Cut the formalities and tell me why you're here," Severus snapped. Potter chuckled.

"Don't mind him, Professor, he's grumpy today. They're weaning him off his potions."

Minerva's mouth twitched upwards and she shook her head.

"Very well, I will get straight to the point. Severus, I am here to ask you to be the next Headmaster of Hogwarts."

8. Span

It was only after they returned to Hogwarts, and Severus began his duties as Headmaster that he realized just how accustomed to Potter's presence he had become, not matter how small amount of time they had spent together.

9. Health

A knock on the door pulled Severus from the papers he was going over. A messy head of black hair peeked into the office, and Severus cocked an eyebrow. Potter shuffled in, glancing around the room. He came to stand in front of Severus, rocking back and forth awkwardly.

"I was worried about your health," Potter finally blurted. Severus's brow rose even higher.

"The assessment of the highest qualified Healers in Britain wasn't good enough for you?" Severus asked, but conjured up another chair by the fireplace anyway. Potter smiled cheekily.

"Someone has to make sure you take your potions."

10. Standardize

Severus's days quickly fell into a routine. He opened the morning staring out over the Great Hall, listening to the idle chatter of the students. Daytime was reserved for Headmaster duties, whether it was checking the status of the castle or dealing with the students sent to his office. Early evenings were loaded with paperwork that Severus completed diligently, usually finished by eight o'clock.

Every night, at eight o'clock on the dot, the door opened, and Harry Potter stepped in. He would settle in and read, or do homework, or even just lie on the floor and stare into space. He would stay until well after curfew, but Severus found that he didn't mind.

He was starting to get used to having the brat around.

11. Highlighted

Early winter brought with it cold wind and earlier sunsets. It was always dark by the time Potter arrived in the Headmaster's office, and the fire would be built high. Potter would curl up by the fire to read, or just bask in the warmth. Once in a while, he would fall asleep lying on the hearth, and Severus would catch himself noticing the way the fire's light outlined Potter warmly. After a moment, he would realize what he was doing and shuffle back through his papers loudly, waking Potter up.

At least he wouldn't stare then.

12. Contradict

Often, Severus would try to convince Potter that his time would be better used somewhere else. Potter would simply smile and shake his head before returning to whatever he was doing.

Other times, Severus would try to convince himself that Potter should spend his time elsewhere, that there never could be anything more than indifference between the two.

It never worked.

13. Jibed

Severus paced his office, searching for some papers that he needed. While he was searching he noticed something. Without looking up from his book, Potter knew when to shift out of Severus's way, never missing a beat. Severus stopped and stared at Potter with narrowed eyes.

"That paper for the Minister is in the third drawer in that cabinet, on the left."

Severus pulled the drawer out, and found the exact paper he was looking for. He turned back towards Potter, who was smiling.

"Thanks."

14. Speechless

It took quite a lot to strike Severus Snape speechless, and it didn't happen often. The worst case, though, came out of the blue. It was an evening like any other, with Potter staring into Severus's fireplace. Severus himself was finished with his work and was enjoying a cup of tea. The snow outside was falling silently, and Severus was struck by how domestic the scene felt.

_'I wouldn't mind doing this for the rest of my life.'_

Wait, what?

Severus's tea grew cold as he pondered the implications of that thought.

15. Trek

'_Only Potter would travel across the school grounds in the snow to enter the Forbidden Forest to speak with his Professor_,' Severus thought wryly as he trudged through the snow, Potter right behind him.

16. Yes

When Severus reached an empty clearing and turned to Potter, a question on his lips, he was prepared for disgust. Contempt. Scorn. What he wasn't prepared for was Potter launching at him, a constant stream of, "Yes, yes, yes!" ringing through the air.

17. Poplar

Severus knew he had to get out more when he could identify the tree Potter backed him up against as a poplar. He even almost chuckled.

It didn't matter a second later, though, as all he could think about was Potter's lips pressed against his.

18. Takeover

It didn't take long for Potter to become Harry.

Then again, it didn't take long for him to take over Severus's every spare thought, either.

19. Brag

"Please?" Harry begged, sitting on Severus's desk and facing him.

"I can not fathom why you want me to come spend Christmas with you, at the Weasley's, no less," Severus commented, rubbing his thumbs over Harry's knees.

"There's only a few months left in the school year," Harry said, shifting forward. "Once I graduate, we can be out. We won't have to hide."

"You assume that we'll last that lo-" Harry placed a hand over Severus's mouth.

"Shh," he moved his hand to cup Severus's cheek. "The Weasley's are my family. I want them to know."

Severus sighed before nodding.

"Good," Harry said, sliding off the desk. "I also really want to show you off."

20. Gnome

Overall, the trip to the Weasley's house could have been better. The family, though as hospitable as possible, were in definite shock when Harry arrived with Severus in tow. Molly Weasley cooked a wonderful meal, but the table was crowded, and several plates landed in Severus's lap. Conversation was stifled and awkward, and the dinner took longer than Severus would have thought. Even after the visit was over, and Harry was leading Severus off of the property and out of the wards, a gnome bit Severus's ankle before running off, cackling.

Still, with the way Harry beamed when Molly hugged him and wished the two luck, Severus figured it was worth it.

21. Crackled

Walking hand-in-hand with Harry down Diagon Alley, finishing up last minute shopping, was most certainly not the way Severus had expected to spend his Christmas Eve. Even so, he found that he was enjoying himself, enjoying getting to spend time with Harry.

The evening was going quite well, until an elderly witch walked up to Severus and began shouting. He stared calmly as her face grew red while she screamed about his traitorous ways. Severus's plan was to wait out her rant and then be on his way, but Harry stepped forward. His eyes were narrowed in anger, and magic energy crackled in the air.

"Don't say that," Harry commanded, and the witch's eyes grew wide. The air thickened with the energy. Severus placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, and he calmed down instantly.

Severus silently led Harry around the corner and into a side alley. He turned, and Harry threw his arms around Severus's middle.

"It's not fair!" he said, burying his face in Severus's chest. "You sacrificed so much during the war, and still ignorant people blame you."

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him closer.

22. Fogging

Harry and Severus returned to Hogwarts Christmas Eve night and made their way back up towards the school. Halfway up the road, Severus stopped and pulled Harry close.

"Thank you for speaking up for me earlier."

Harry shook his head, and Severus pulled him closer, kissing him deeply. After a few moments, he pulled back before laughing.

"You're laughing?" Harry asked. Severus stepped back a step.

"Your glasses fogged up."

23. Minstrel

Christmas dinner at Hogwarts was cheerful. The Great Hall had been lavishly decorated, and the food was as spectacular as always. Cheerful Christmas music floated from charmed Self-Playing instruments from the corner or the Hall. The room was filled with happy voices, and everyone was smiling.

Severus and Harry kept eye contact as often as possible. Harry smiled.

24. Leer

"At least now we know why he kept leering at you."

Harry grinned as Ron and Hermione sat down beside him.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We decided to come back early," Hermione told him. "We didn't want you to have to spend the whole break alone."

"We planned this before we knew…" Ron motioned to the head table. Harry glanced at Severus.

"So, you guys are ok with this?" Harry asked.

"Well, it did come as a shock, but…" Hermione began.

"Mate, as long as you're happy, it's ok with us," Ron finished.

"Thanks," Harry said, beaming.

25. Gift

Christmas morning, Harry snuck into the Headmaster's office early. Severus was there, drinking his morning coffee. Pulling a box out from behind his back, Harry walked up to Severus and sat in the chair beside him.

"Merry Christmas," he said, handing Severus the box. Severus placed his coffee down and opened it, revealing a plain, simple-bound book. Upon opening the cover, Severus inhaled sharply.

"Is this…?"

"Integral Potions, Third Edition. It even has some of Salazar Slytherin's own potion recipes."

"Here," Severus handed Harry a small box, still touching the cover of his new book reverently. Harry opened the box, and pulled out a thick, woven chain. Hanging off the chain was a snake pendant. It was intricate, with engraved patterns and shining emerald eyes. Glancing up, Harry noticed Severus looking at him.

"I wasn't sure what to get you, but I saw this in Diagon Alley. If it doesn't work, I can take it back."

"No!" Harry protested. He handed the necklace to Severus. "Can you put it on for me? I want to wear it all the time."

26. Darn

"So," Harry began, glancing up at Severus from where he was sprawled out on the floor of Severus's private quarters, "Valentine's day is next week."

"Is that so? Darn," Severus replied from the couch he was stretched out on. Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

"Darn?"

"You did say I needed to work on my language," Severus said, flushing slightly. Harry laughed.

27. Ahoy

"The students seem excited about the possibility of a Valentine's dance," Harry said. Severus sighed.

"That is merely a rumor."

"Oh," Harry frowned. "Too bad. We could have made it a costume party."

"Costume party?" Severus asked. Harry flushed.

"I always thought you'd look good in a pirate costume."

Severus stared at Harry for a moment.

"Ahoy."

28. Rot

Severus had always detested Valentine's Day. He usually pretended the day was like any other day. If he failed, he'd turn to a nice glass of scotch in the evening. This year, however, was different.

At first, Harry danced around saying anything, merely shooting Severus looks from afar. That evening, though, he entered Severus's private chambers and shuffled over to the other man. He shifted back and forth, before bringing a box out of the pockets of his robes. He handed it to Severus.

"It's dark chocolate," he explained. "I know you don't like sweet things very much, but this isn't too sweet, so…"

"Thank you," Severus said, taking the chocolate. He walked to the kitchen, and came back with a similar box. "I know that you do like sweets, so I purchased milk chocolate."

Severus handed the chocolate to Harry, who promptly opened and began to eat it. Severus sat down next to Harry, watching him. Finally, he gripped Harry's shoulder and pulled him down in a kiss. When he pulled back, he smirked at Harry's glazed eyes and licked his lips.

"Sweets aren't too bad this way."

29. Devote

Exams drew closer, and Harry spent more and more time studying. Severus encouraged him, allowing him to spend his evenings studying in the quiet of his chambers. Harry studied hard. When the NEWT exams came, Harry completed his tests with ease, confident that he has passed everything.

He had.

30. Start

The graduation ceremony was held outside, with the families seated in magically summoned stands. The students completed the ceremony with a joyous shout, most, if not all, with tears leaking out of their eyes.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all swept up into one of Molly's famous hugs. She let them go, already in tears, and patted them all on the cheek.

The students all made their rounds, saying goodbye to the teachers and other graduates. Harry made his was back towards the school, knowing that the Headmaster would have fled the scene as quickly as possible.

Sure enough, Severus was waiting in his private quarters. Harry sat on the couch with him, pulling him close.

"What will you do now that you're finished with school?" Severus asked, holding Harry and pressing a kiss to his temple. Harry sighed happily.

"Perhaps I'm not quite finished with this school," he said. "We do need a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Of course, the Headmaster would have to evaluate me."

"Brat," Severus said and Harry chuckled. "What about this? Us?"

"Us?" Harry asked, leaning back to look at Severus. "Why, we're just getting started."

XXXXXXXXXX

Well, there you have it. Thirty Snarry drabbles. I hate writer's block! These could have been so much better!

Anyway, I might take some of these and make a multichapter fic later. Would anyone be interested? Some of these could come together in a really good plot. Hmm…

So, let me know what you think, please! I love reviews! Especially when I'm stuck with writer's block.

Thanks!

-Snow-


End file.
